


Between Friends

by Steadfxst



Category: US Comedians RPF
Genre: Banter, Dialogue Heavy, M/M, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 01:16:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14884860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steadfxst/pseuds/Steadfxst
Summary: John has a very big favor to ask of Nick.





	Between Friends

“Please, Nick?”

"Oh, dude, I don't—" 

"You think I'd ask if I didn't have to?" 

"True...This is gross though." 

"The grossest." 

"...Okay," Nick says. "Sure."

* * *

“Is this…working?” Nick asks.

“God, fuck. Yes.”

Nick snickers.

“You called me ‘God.’”

“Fuck you,” John says, arching back.

“Perhaps another time,” Nick says dryly.

* * *

“Oh, fuck me. I’m gonna—”

“Jesus, just do it. I’m fucking exhausted. Let’s get Chipotle after this.”

John rolls his eyes.

“Romance me, Nick. Tell me I’m pretty.”

It’s Nick’s turn to roll his eyes.

“You already know you’re pretty. Why do you need to hear me say it?”

“Say it?” John asks, whimpering and fisting his own dick while Nick pounded away at him.

Nick kisses him on the tip of his nose.

“You’re pretty.”

* * *

“This is so gross. Your jizz is everywhere.”

“I’ll cover the dry cleaning,” John says, half-asleep on Nick’s pillow.

Nick lies back down.

“After this nap though.”

John snores softly.


End file.
